The present invention relates to a method of producing molded articles or moldings.
A number of methods are known for producing molded articles and finished parts. One possibility for classifying these methods is by the raw material that is used as well as the structure and properties thereof. In the context of the present invention, raw material means a material from which very different molded articles can be produced. Depending upon the respective method and method steps and the raw materials utilized, the molded articles that are produced have different characteristics.
The known methods for producing molded articles are extremely energy and cost intensive, not only with regard to the procedural techniques that are used but also with regard to the raw materials that are utilized. As a consequence of the extremely difficult handling of the methods and of the raw materials utilized, a directed influencing of the technological characteristics of the manufactured molded article is possible only to a limited extent.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of producing molded articles with which, by selection of the raw materials or raw material compositions that are utilized, as well as by method steps that are adapted to one another and are also coordinated to the appropriate raw materials, a directed influence can be undertaken upon the technological characteristics of the molded article, so that the molded articles can be produced with the desired technological characteristics at low energy consumption and low cost.